


Rossa

by goddessofwar2007



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, I hate tags, Love, POV, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofwar2007/pseuds/goddessofwar2007
Summary: Vulpes POV. Vulpes writing to everyone in his own pride filled Vulpes way.





	Rossa

Listening to our sons and daughter in the courtyard outside playing and teasing each other. Smiling peacefully to myself, my life finally complete and in perfect sync. Looking across the massive bed, i see the younger man sleeping burned out from my wife's apatite. My mind running over the past three days. My beautiful wife brought back home to me, after she was stolen again. The man responsible for her return now sleeping. His army now in a full alliance with us.   
I seen as they came in to the house the hunger and desire in his eyes for her. I watched as he bit his lip drawing blood from my passionate embrace and kissing of her. Never one to miss an opportunity to see my wife happy, i decided to have some fun. Offering him to stay for a while.   
Dinner that night the wine flowing tho my wife as ever refusing to take any, but the sips i fed to her. The children settled in their rooms, i moved us to our private relaxing room. I had the house redesigned when we made it back to Flagstaff once, New Vegas was in our iron grip, with Caesar disposed off. Everything was running perfectly now. Lanuis making a wonderful right hand, now he could be himself. The monster buried deeply, the the Mojave desert. 

 

I should explain it all for you. My wife and the fire in my soul. Was like any of you reading right now. Born in your world were I and the naked sleeping man, are mere games. I know she told me and showed me so much.   
I was in Nipton, when she arrived in my life. Helping one of my men posing as a Courier. Who had managed to get himself shot in the head. Yes Six as you know him. Is Marcus one of my best frumentarii, now a royal pain in my ass. Tho he is also my Rossa's closest friend. Her name it means Beautiful Flower. Why? Because to me she is the most beautiful erotic rare flower. Yes i am very soft were my wife is concerned.   
So back to her story and arrival in my life. She was out doing her normal daily things in the year 2017, and was kidnapped. She has told me when it happened her fear was she was going to a Saw labyrinth what ever that is. Or was to be raped and brutalised. She tried to fight, they broke her wrists jaw ribs and legs. She remembers being blindfolded and strapped to a table. An injection of something that caused such pain she passed out.   
When she woke she was.... well...... four. I mean four years old. I doubted also, but i know now she spoke only the truth. From the age of six until fifteen her guard raped and sodomised her daily, at fifteen she killed him. Her first kill. When they worked out why, they reversed her again. Her security this time watched like a hawk. Everyday she was forced to train fight kill and to learn new languages. She made it to twenty that time and they did it again. But being unsure of her security they brought in outside help. That was their mistake. This lot could smell something was wrong, and dug out the truth. Pissed they hatched a plan to steal her and everything else. You see their plan was for my Rossa to be brought here and raped by the select few until the perfect child was found, and male. Then the super solider would be born. 

Do not even utter the words on your lips. Yes we are Legion. No we are not fucking monsters. 95% of us never raped anyone. The thought sicked us all. We remember our mothers sisters aunts and grandmothers we were taken from. Unfortunately we did have some who did. A practice i can happily say is now punished in the most brutal way. Rossa designed the punishment. People think i am a monster, my wife is beyond me when dreaming up punishments. By Mars it drives me insane with desire when she does. Now back to the story.

So she rounded the corner with him, the pair reaching close to the white house on my right. Ill let your mind come back to my memory. 

 

"Holy fuck, to cool Vulpes Inculta." Her voice sounding so strangely warm to me. 

 

My head snapping round my eyes locking on her. I can see the alarm bells in her eyes. Dropping her bag she takes off, looking round at Marcus i point to the floor. Nodding a little he lets on to faint. Calling to my men we chase her to find her on a roof. The building now having Scorpions coming to it and us. My men and i fighting to kill the creatures. I hear a strange sound. Looking up i see her looking over the edge. 

 

"Good Radi bite his ass." Her voice giggling at the scene. 

 

I look back seeing one of the things trying for one of my men. Others coming to our aide from the hill over looking. The shots ringing out we kill them all. Pointing to my men. I watch as they scale the building, while she is distracted looking down unhappily. Grabbing her from behind getting her off the roof. Carrying her to the ground where she is dumped, rather more roughly than i wanted. I understand she manged to get creatures to attack us, they are pissed. Shaking my head, at the fact they should be worried. Getting on my hunkers in front of her. I can see a slight flush on skin at me so close. My mind shocked to see any woman being so with me, while in my full uniform. Getting off the ground i offer her my hand, i can see her eyes ticking away. Taking my hand getting off the ground. Moving to the closest house. 

 

"I wouldn't if i were you. Has traps and more scorpions in a cage. One of your men dead because he set every thing off." Looking round i see the shock in her eyes, and her mentally scolding herself for saving me. 

 

"Which would you recommend?" My eyes staying on hers. 

 

"The white one over there is safe." Her head shaking. 

 

I can almost hear her shouting at herself now. Trying not to laugh at her saving me again. My hand moving to her back guiding her back in that direction. 

 

"I would keep him safe. Caesar has plans for him, that you are part of." Looking round i see her rolling her eyes now. 

 

Her disgust at herself clear. Smiling now i nod to my men leading her into the house. Once inside i put a chair against the door handle. Taking off my dogs head, goggles and wrappings. Setting them on the table. My hand pointing to the chair for her to sit. Keeping my back to her. I have no idea right now what i am going to say or do. Buying myself some time. I check the house, checking the drawers and things i find dresses. My eyes checking the entire house. Going back to the room with the table setting the dresses down for her. 

 

"You can seriously get fucked if you think i am wearing something from here. Fuck knows what diseases these bitches had." Looking at her eyes i see them wide at her own words. 

 

Smiling properly now i take a seat relaxing. Now well aware she has no control over that mouth of hers. 

 

"What is your name? Where are you from? I know for a fact you are not Ncr Brotherhood or Legion. No woman from any three would speak so about me." Watching i see the mouth opening. 

 

"Or what you are going to rape me? Beat me? Forced me to do crap i do not want to? Sorry sweetness hate to rain on your parade but my second life. My security guard from i was 6 until i killed him at 15 raped, me every night. As for being beaten i have had that for three life times. Same as doing crap i did not want to do. Are you going to threaten the guy with me? Like i care i meet him last night, i was being a good samaritan. A story you would not know. But Joshua would get it, possibly Edward also." Her head dropping now, she now is aware.

 

She has gone from of slight interest to serious interest to me. But she is so unaware of her bodies reaction to me. Every time i speak her eyes flash and pupils dilate her skin flushes, that beautiful mouth has her tongue run on her lips. Her skin flushed deeper and deeper, when my hand rested on her back i heard the little gasp and almost silent moan. Getting off my seat moving to her side, her head snapping round looking up at me. I pull her from the chair and to the bathroom. Holding her tight on me, her facing the mirror i lean my head to her ear. 

 

"I am not going to rape you to own you. Look in the mirror look at your eyes and skin, your arousal and enjoyment of me is clear. I will own you, you will be mine." My hands pulling on the zip of the jumpsuit. 

 

My hands now exploring her perfectly soft warm skin, her head now back leaning on me. Her voice moaning softly and continually. My eyes flickering up, seeing her pleasure from my hands, clouding my mind. Swooping her up i find the cleanest bed and lay her on-top of it. Pulling her boots off, ripping her jumpsuit and underwear to see her naked. Groaning deeply and hard at my view once she is. Getting off the bed removing my uniform, keeping rope in my hands looking round. She is biting her lip as her eyes drink me in. 

 

"I am pleased to see you enjoy looking at my body, as much as i enjoy yours." Moving onto the bed.

 

Between her legs moving up i grab her hands tying her wrist roughly, then tying the rope to the bed. I see her eyes closing refusing to look at me. My stomach sinking a little, but the rest of me knowing she enjoys me and wants me, as badly as i want and need her. Getting off the bed i go hunting finding a basin. I run warm water filling it, finding a clean cloth and some washing lotion i carry it into the room. I spend the next 40 minutes washing every millimetre of her body. The effect of me doing so amazing to watch, carrying the basin and things back throwing the water out setting the items down. I return to find little goose bumps on her body. Climbing on the bottom of the bed i lift her right leg and begin, to kiss and lick her slowly almost painfully so. Her body shaking deeply at times as the pleasure reaches the next level. Reaching her inner thigh her scent from her womanhood almost drug like to me. I hear her breath catch, moving to her other inner thigh i hear a sigh of displeasure. The smile on my lips i am sure she can feel on her skin. I carry on her moans of my name driving me insane but telling me, she thinks of only me right now. At last i reach her mouth kissing her deeply my tongue playing with hers as she returns my kiss with as much enjoyment. I move from above her to her side, my fingers running on her skin. 

 

"Why have you your eyes still closed to me? I know you are enjoying me, you have been moaning my name steady. Is it that you can not look at me, because it is me and that disgusts you?" My breath on her neck causing a shudder. 

 

I watch as her eyes flutter open her head turning to look at me. Her beautiful eyes screaming her pleasure and begging me to end my torment of teasing her. I can feel my darker side kick in moving with speed above her. Widening her legs further i slam in. Roaring in pleasure as i hear my name ripping from her lips. Snapping roughly and deeply tilting her hips higher as i drive hard, lost to every thing but her and my pleasure. I can feel her body breaking hard, i hear her voice screaming my name. I can feel myself getting to close, my mind hunting for an imagine to drive it away. I find the perfect image Caesar alive. My orgasm ebbs back fast as i keep going, my growls primal as i feel her breaking over and over under me. Her words now gone her voice only moaning and groaning in pleasure as she breaks. Looking down her back arched her hands above her head, that perfect mouth open but now sound coming out. I let her legs go leaning down on her kissing her roughly my body breaking, moaning Semper mea into her mouth. My body shaking hard, i drop my head on to the bed next to her. Panting deeply my heart trying to explode from my chest. My mind floating in pleasure from my release into her. I hear the bed creek as she tugs her arms, lifting my exhausted body i release her, her arms wrapping on me. Moving to her side i cradle her tight as we both fall asleep. 

 

Now you can back to now with me. Yes she got to me that fast, i was lost in mere seconds. Oh and Semper mea, means forever mine. Which she is. I woke after a few hours and washed her as she slept, i watched as she woke her hands hunting for me. We spoke she told me everything, i mean everything. About you lot, the games Aurelius the heap. I gave her my necklace told her she was now married. That was funny her face went white, then she rolled her eyes again. Something she has a bad habit of. Over the next 24 hours before i returned to the Fort to take care of Caesar, we made love on that bed again tho that was fast. The next was the Wolf horn ranch. Were she also gave me my first ever blow job. By Mars that was wow. I was not pure. Please i am Vulpes, not Anthony. Yeah he is very shy that way. But my past were women i had paid. Never had i let go and been truly me, with Rossa from the start i was so. Our sons were conceived in Nipton or the ranch. Once i found out she was pulled from the field and to my side at the Fort.

Caesar and his whores and bastard child well dead by then. Yes i killed a 13 year old, so would you have, if you had caught him trying to rape a 5 year old child. He really was just like is his father. The man who brutalised Lucius wife so badly their child and she died, who when i was 19 took the first woman i felt anything for. Three weeks she survived his brutality. Joshua found her bleeding from every part of her, gave her the blade she used to slice from her wrists to her shoulders. Our untied hatred of the man ensured his fate.   
Sorry for ranting.  
Well we got back here. With our sons now two. I had the house stripped of everything and fixed to my design. Rossa was four months pregnant with our daughter when we moved in. Her doctor i did not know was former Enclave. After our daughter was born, she was out shopping in the market. When they struck taking her.

Then a month ago i got a messenger from the western branch of the Brotherhood arrive. With a letter for me from the sleeping man. He had hunting down his ex and her lover his former friend. He had discovered a plan from an outside source he wrote to betray the Brotherhood. So he was out for revenge. When he found a woman with golden blonde hair and golden green eyes, putting his ex's head on a spike. His former friend unconscious on the floor. He had killed the former friend and brought her back with him to their base. Gave her food she gave him information and opened up telling him who she was. He stated how he was torn about sending the letter. But how she spoke of me showed it was love and not servitude that drove her to get home. He apologised for the letter and her return taking so long, but he was in the middle of a war when he found her. Telling me to reply if i still wished her to come back. If i had remarried he had no problem with her staying with the Brotherhood. 

I had cried laughing reading the last part. I knew all about him, she had told me lots. So i had dug. I sent a message back with the messenger saying. My men now trained in to a real and true warrior force had been hunting and destroying Enclave bases trying to get her back. That i would never remarry and our children missed her dearly. His reply was they would arrive within the month.   
Of course our destruction of Enclave, and leaving the tech. The Brotherhood seen a new allie. Our changes on many practices, also meant we added new areas without force. My Rossa'a home i had pulled apart her security joined and training my men now. The food plants animals and other things that house had. We became of attraction people wanting a better life. Tho our women do not fight, they are never under foot. Our women are the pride of many of our men. Sorry i got distracted, i am proud of the Legion we have now. 

 

So three days ago, we retired to the private room my wife and i have for us. I should explain that room. My wife said it is like Mr Greys room only with so much more opulence and not as obvious, with twists. She has a swing in it over the day bed. A music player, our own personal cinema room. I do love watching her being pleasured by me. Of course ties and many other toys we have decided we like, it is a roman room of pleasure and fun for us. You get the idea.   
Now we can move on, in the room i turn the music on. Rossa disappears to change in to something more my idea of sexy than jeans and top she was in. Giving him another glass of wine. 

 

"You have a very beautiful home here. This was not what i expected from the stories the Ncr have spread." His voice warm to me. 

 

"Ah yes the Ncr stories. I am sure you have heard my right hand is a monster. He is anything but. That necklace you seen Rossa show me is for him to give his wife. Such a sweet little thing he hid from Caesar for years. He was the only real monster we ever had. I know our practices are not easy to understand, but they work for us. The breaking of any rules with us is meet with death. We have no place for prisons. As you see here my wife and i do use some tech, it is not used as blackmail anymore. But we are not big on its uses or the weapons of then. Many places we have cleared, the weaponry has been left for your people to collect. Tho Veronica who has become our liaison for a few years has told me, many have been taken aback to see the spikes and crosses. But we must leave our calling card. We shall not stop. What my Rossa has been through they will pay for. I seen that flash. You are a little smitten with my wife i see." Waiting for him to walk into the web. 

 

The Brotherhoods Supreme commander, the last Maxson. New allie as long as he plays his part, and gives to that desire eating him from the inside for my wife. I can see his mind thinking to be open or to hide his desire, but the wine has taken down his repressed normal state. 

 

"I would be lying if i said i am not. She is other worldly breathtaking and so different. Her soul screams with fire, her eyes dance with stars. She has the most amazing figure i would love to see properly. But as you say she is your wife. I had hoped when i found her, i would be able to keep her. She strangely has a heart so Brotherhood. Many of my people love her deeply already." His voice carrying a little moan. 

 

I have him. Smiling warmly getting up. 

 

"Excuse me i need the bathroom." Smiling to myself. 

 

Leaving the room, moving with speed to our bedroom. Rossa washing i hear her humming. Going to the our bathroom. Reaching behind her kissing her neck. 

 

"Vulpie what are you at we have company." Her soft voice giggling. 

 

"About our company baby. You like him?" Kissing her neck more.

 

"He is of interest. Not bad looking. I was bit of a Maxson girl before everything happened, that you know." Her voice moaning now. 

 

"So how would feel about burning the boy out, with my blessing, letting me watch maybe record. We could do the double properly." My hands running on her body. 

 

Looking in the mirror i see her eyes flash at the idea. Smiling turning her round kissing her. Letting her go, going to a wardrobe finding her the perfect dress. Roman in style but with my twists that drive me insane. I know he will fall hard and fast seeing her in it. Laying it on the bed, leaving our room going back to find him on the balcony smoking a cigar. Joining him with my glass.

 

"You know if she had found you first. I would have never gotten near her. Those games really did have her so Brotherhood. She used to tell me how she loved to fight at your side in the Institute. How it filled her with such joy and pleasure to become your Sentinel." Watching him closely. 

 

"She told me. Hell if she had been the dweller, my life would have been perfect for once. Tho she teased me badly about my crush on Sarah as a child. But she did lock me in my room roaring at me for my stupidity over the dweller, then held me when i broke. For the past seven months i have been driven to distraction with her. Locking myself in my room to stop me from pouncing. Sorry i have drank to much." Watching his blush deeply. 

 

Laughing warmly, i understand. I could not have held out for so long, i feel so sorry for him. 

 

"I seen fell and pounced. I had and have not meet any woman who reacts to me as my Rossa does. Do not beat yourself up so. I am actually a relaxed man. Well now my beautiful wife is home. I do love to see her happy. She has done and given me so much that she is unaware of, the least i can do is see her happy." My smile warm. 

 

The door opening Rossa coming in. I watch as his head turns his pupils dilating taking her in. Looking down his body his jeans showing his desire at full blast. Smiling to myself looking round i wave to her. Rossa coming to my side leaning down kissing me. Pulling her on to my knee facing him. Kissing her neck softly, my hands pulling the material to the either side exposing her legs and groin to his view. Watching him out of the top of my eyes, his eyes locked on her groin. Biting his lip hard, moving my hand between. Rossa opening her legs wide on either side of mine. Sliding my finger in to her, her head coming back moaning deeply. Lifting my head my eyes locked on him. I watch as he becomes aware i watching him, his eyes reaching mine. Embarrassed but his desire for her screaming. Smiling i nod to him. Setting his glass down pulling off his top getting on his knees in front of her. Moving my hand his mouth replacing it. I listen as Rossa cries out yes, looking down i can see him devouring her hard and roughly. His desire taking over, he is on his feet swooping her off my lap. Carrying her to the day bed. Stripping himself down i was as he pulls her legs either side leaning down driving in, his roar of pleasure perfect to hear. Moving from my seat i find a better seat watching as my Rossa cries out in pleasure her face so beautiful, her body arching his hands pulling on her dress, trying to see her naked. I see him getting frustrated. Getting up i move to his side leaning over i undo the catch the dress falling open. In his frenzy he leans forward biting her breast as his hips snap him hard and rough. Rossa hands in his hair pulling hard. I see his movements becoming very erratic his lack of discipline clear. Watching i see him pulling out exploding on her stomach. Shaking my head, her eyes opening looking at me. I can see her desire and lack of real satisfaction screaming at me. Getting off my seat i gather a cloth cleaning her up. Offering her my hand, taking it getting up off the day bed i lead her to our couch. Arthur now panting and blushing deeply. 

 

"Forgive me Rossa, you had me very badly wound up." His voice muttering. 

 

"What am i forgiving you for Arthur?" Her head laying on my lap. 

 

"My roughness, my quickness." Mumbling now. 

 

"Relax Arthur. My wife i may have opened a side in her, the rougher i get the more she enjoys. Tho i refuse to get to rough, she is to perfect to hurt. Also far to precious for perverse rough. The she does love to be tied up on her knees almost painfully pulled back and driven into as hard as i will, while i nip or slap her clitoris. Her juice runs from her over and over when i do. She has been wanting to try double penetration. As i said i love to make my wife happy." Smiling seeing his eyes shine at what i said. 

 

I can see his mind thanking everyone that for once he can let go and be him and not be judged for it. His mind running with the idea of double penetration. 

 

Which brings us to you finding me in our bed with him sleeping, writing all this on my personal computer. In my personal journal. For the past few days when we have found quite time. He has pounced on her, every time she has burned him out. Then i have burned her and me out. Right now she making us breakfast. Arthur's personal security arrived two hours ago and found him roaring as he drove animal like in to her tied and gagged body. They did back away fast. My Praetorian guard laughing deeply at their reservedness. He has slipped up almost every time not pulling out in time.   
The trap is sprung.   
I know with in two weeks she will be carrying his heir. The blood bond of the Legion and the Brotherhood will be born. He will given his child, i would never take that from him. tho i am expecting him to spend as much time as he can here. He is beyond smitten now. Me after our daughter i decided i wanted to savour my wife without the risk. I can not have children now. So everyone from now will be his. You are thinking my wife is being used by me. Never doubt my wife. She did get drunk one night after our boys. The night she admitted her thing for the Brotherhood, and that she had wanted a tattoo of their logo. It was her idea, to bind them with us. Mars himself made sure his daughter got what she wanted as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Have been playing New Vegas again. Decided after all these years to let the Legion win. Im still trying to complete :D. Well this meant not just wiping out Vulpes without him speaking. Thus leading to a mother load of Vulpes stories. All have an OC at his object of mine.   
> Give it a try tell me what you think.


End file.
